Relationship
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Pantas saja pagi ini perasaannya sangat tidak enak, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa terbakar – Walau hanya beberapa detik – seakan-akan ia terkena serangan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ternyata... / "Kumakirou-san! Kau jaga rumah ya!" - Happy Reading!
"Teror bom lagi?" Canada mengerutkan dahinya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk tenang bersama beruang besar kesayangannya seraya meminum sirup mapple favoritnya, sembari itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel pintarnya dan membaca berita baik dalam maupun luar negeri.

Dari berita internasional, ia langsung di suguhkan sebuah berita yang langsung menjadi Top News yang tidak lain adalah berita tentang teror bom di sejumlah negara, dan di khususkan kepada negara yang sudah sangat ia kenali – Tetapi mungkin negara tersebut tidak mengenalinya – akan keanekaragaman budayannya.

"Indonesia terkena bom lagi?" entah ia bertanya kepada siapa, mungkin kepada beruang kesayangannya yang kini memandangnya datar seraya berkata...

"Dare..?"

"Kanada dayo..." Canada mengela nafas lalu kembali membaca berita.

Teror bom yang terjadi di Jalan Thamrin atau lebih enaknya dekat Sarinah, Jakarta ini terjadi sekitar jam 10 an, terjadi baku tembak antara pelaku dan para polisi yang pada akhirnya di menangkan pihak polisi karena pelaku melakukan bom bunuh diri.

Banyak korban yang berjatuhan, dan telah di ketahui ada 7 orang lah yang meninggal. Lima orang pelaku dan dua orang korban.

"...Satu korban adalah warga sipil dan satu korban lagi adalah warga negara asing, yang setelah di selidiki adalah seorang warga berkebangsaan Kanada bernama ****, Ke tujuh orang yang.." Canada memelankan bacaannya, setelah merasakan ada hal yang ganjal. Karena bingung, ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca ulang kembali artikel berita, dan pada akhirnya ia pun menyadarinya.

Pantas saja pagi ini perasaannya sangat tidak enak, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa terbakar – Walau hanya beberapa detik – seakan-akan ia terkena serangan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Ternyata...

"Kumakirou-san! Kau jaga rumah ya! Aku akan pergi ke pemerintahann!"

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power_Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Friendship and Humor (Garing!)

Rating : T

Warning : OOC!,OC! , Nation Name! ,Typo (s), nggak sesuai EYD!, AnEH!, dan kawan-kawan!

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Jangan curang mainnya mbak.."

"Siapa juga yang curang."

"Halahh... orang kau main biasa saja bisa dapet score sebanyak itu, aku yang main beneran mana mungkin dapet score sedikit amat!"

"Itu mah derita elu! Lagian... lihat tuh bro! Kulit lu melepuh kayak itu pasti sakit kan? Sakit banget kan?! Sana cepet ke rumah sakit!"

"Nggak mauu!"

Wanita yang berdandanan ala laki-laki kini mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, adiknya yang bebal ini benar-benar sangat sulit di atur, bahkan saat seluruh tubuhnya terluka begini, bukannya pergi ke rumah sakit malah datang ke rumahnya dan mengajakanya bermain game.

"Jak-"

"Kayak bukan lu aja mbak, sejak kapan mbak se khawatir ini sama aku? Kayak biasa aja aku malah suka.." ujar Jakarta seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Siapa yang nggak khawatir lihat adiknya datang dengan tampang ala zombie seperti ini? Aku sudah izin sama pak bos buat nemenin kamu berobat karena peristiwa ini! Tetapi kau malah mengajakku bermain game!"

"Mbak juga mau kok."

Indonesia memandang geram Jakarta lalu meletakkan stick gamenya, "Ya itu tadi, sekarang tidak. Kau harus ikut aku ke rumah sakit! Setelah itu kau bebas menunjukan kepada dunia kalau kau baik-baik saja! Kalau kau kuat! Kalau kau dan aku sama sekali tidak takut!"

Melihat gelagat Jakarta yang akan menolak kembali, Indonesia pun lekas merebut stick game dari tangan Jakarta.

"Apa-apaan sih mba-"

Suara telepon rumah yang berbunyi menghentikan aktifitas pertengkaran kakak adik ini. Indonesia meletakkan stick game dengan sedikit kasar lalu menghampiri telepon rumahnya.

"Halo? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"...i...d..s..a..."

"Hah?" Indonesia menajamkan pendengarannya, ia hanya mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari seberang sana.

"s...a...n...d..a..."

"Nggak usah main-main deh, gua mau maksa Jaka lagi nih!" mode premannya pun kembali aktif. Ia yakin kalau yang meneleponnya ini seorang manusia, karena kalau yang meneleponnya itu 'Teman-temannya' ia bisa langsung mengetahuinya.

"Indonesia... maaf mengganggu, saya Kanada.." pada akhrinya Indonesia pun dapat menangkap suara orang yang tengah meneleponnya.

Tetapi, kini ia mendadak berfikir.

'Haduhhh... Kanada itu apaan sih? Apa nama abang warung kopi yang kemarin gua utangin yaa? Atau suaminya mbak-mbak tukang sayur yang gua kibulin itu yaa? Gaswatt!'

Indonesia yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran anehnya, mulai melupakan kehadiran seseorang yang kini tengah meneleponnya, yang sangat sekali menyadari orang yang tengah di teleponnya kini sangat kebingungan.

"Saya Kanada, Indonesia... Negara Kanada... bukan abang warung kopi atau suaminya mbak-mbak tukang sayur.."

'Negara? Negara Kanada... Oh!' setelah mengingat semuanya, Indonesia pun angkat bicara.

"Hahahaha Kanada yaa! Aku inget banget kok, saudaranya si brengsek itu kan? Ahahaha mana mungkin aku ngira Kanada itu abang warung kopi atau suaminya mbak-mbak tukang sayur. Ada-ada aja kau ini hahahaha."

"Hahaha.." di seberang sana, Canada hanya tersenyum garing karena tahu sekali jika Indonesia tengah berbohong, hahaha kelihatan sekali.

Ia memang sudah biasa *Tidak di anggap kehadirannya* atau di lupakan oleh para nation lainnya, ia bahkan sangat berterima kasih kepada Perdana Menteri barunya yang sanggup mengingatnya walaupun baru menjabat – Walaupun kadang-kadang lupa juga, ia tadi bahkan hampir di usir dari gedung pemerintahan karena dikira orang asing yang mau meneror bom – (-_-)

Termasuk personifikasi yang baru saja ia hubungi untuk meminta klasifikasi atas kejadian teror bom di negara tersebut yang menewaskan warga negaranya.

"Itu benar, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Aku tahu aku memang kecolongan lagi, tetapi jangan putuskan hubungan bilateral kita yaa?"

Kalimat sederhana seperti itu saja cukup membuat Canada merasa sangat senang, ia masih sangat dibutuhkan walaupun kadang terlupakan juga.

"Ah tidak Indonesia... saya tahu permasalahannya kok, tidak ada dalam pikiran saya dan bos saya untuk memutuskan hubungan bilateral di antara negara kita. Saya juga turut berduka atas peristiwa teror di negara anda. Kami siap membantu anda karena masalah ini telah menjadi masalah saya juga karena teror tersebut menewaskan warga negara saya." Balas Canada panjang lebar.

..dan setelah percakapan singkat yang ringan, mereka pun memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Tidak seperti teman pada umumnya, Canada memang harus wajib memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang lain, apalagi pada saat lewat sambungan telepon saat ingin berbicara. Walaupun kepada saudaranya sendiri atau mantan motherland nya.

Walaupun sudah terbiasa, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia juga ingin menjadi orang yang populer, negara yang sangat di kenal seperti tetangga yang merangkap sebagai saudaranya tersebut.

DOK... DOK... DOK... DOK...!

"Oiii Canadaaaa! Aku masuk yaaa! Yaaa!"

...Yah dengan catatan, tidak berisik.

"Kau baik-baik sajaa? Mana yang terlukaa?"

Canada mengerutkan dahinya, nih orang kesambet apa sampai segitu khawatirnya sama dia? Lagian kan...

"Yang kena bom itu bukan aku, tetapi Indonesia..." timpalnya pelan.

"Tetapi wargamu kan jadi korbannya. Jadi secara tidak sengaja teroris itu juga menantangmu!" cerocos America tiada henti, sampai-sampai malah Canada sendiri yang menenangkan lelaki berambut dirty blonde tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun telah duduk manis di atas sofa bercorak daun mapple berwarna merah. Masalah teror yang di lakukan suatu organisasi memang bisa langsung membuat seluruh orang geram dan marah, apalagi untuk negara tukang ikut campur masalah negara lain macam... yah dialah. Pokoknya diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku juga akan ikut membantu... Tetapi untuk saat ini aku akan menutup seluruh fasilitasku di Indonesia untuk sementara waktu. Kau juga harus tetap berhati-hati, jika kau ingin membalas 'mereka'. Aku sangat siap membantu..."

Sepeninggalnya America dari rumahnya, Canada pun merasa tenang. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka saat saudaranya itu mengunjunginya, ia bahkan sangat senang sekali. Apalagi saat tadi kadar ke hiperannya sedikit berkurang karena katanya di rumahnya juga ada peristiwa serupa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bom, Canada baru kepikiran jika saat bertelepon dengan Indonesia tadi, ia sama sekali tidak menangkap nada sedih dalam percakapannya. Indonesia sama seperti Indonesia sebelumnya.

Apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu? Bahkan lelaki periang seperti France saja bisa ber-Glommy-ria karena serangan teror bom yang serupa.

Hah, kalau diingat-ingat juga... Ia tidak pernah tahu wajah sedih seorang Indonesia. Wanita tomboy yang masih tetap menggunakan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja batik pada saat seluruh nation wanita menggunakan gaun saat pesta dalam suatu event.

Seorang yang masih tetap bisa santai saat pada pertama kalinya berdiri di depan seluruh nation seraya berkata...

" _Saya! Dan seluruh warga saya! Indonesia, telah merdeka tiga tahun yang lalu!"_

...dengan lantangnya.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

"Saya! Dan seluruh warga saya! Indonesia, telah merdeka tiga tahun yang lalu!"

Seluruh anggota rapat peserta UN terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari seorang negara yang jika di hitung dari kemerdekaannya baru saja berumur 3 tahun.

"Saya Indonesia! Telah terbebas dari belenggu asing yang menjajah tanah saya! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa seenaknya sendiri memasuki wilayah saya tanpa seizin saya! Karena saya telah merdeka!" ujar Indonesia dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Kata siapa ia akan tergagap di depan publik untuk pertama kalinya? Heh! sudah berkali-kali ia menggertak orang banyak, bahkan lebih banyak dari pada ini.

"Maka dari itu, saya ingin seluruh nation yang terhormat untuk mengakui kemerdekaan saya dan mengakui saya sebagai negara pertama yang merdeka setelah perang yang kalian semua lakukan. Sesuai isi piagam perserikatan ini..." Indonesia memelankan suaranya.

"...saya tahu saya memang tidak sopan berbicara seperti ini kepada kalian semua yang lebih tua dari pada saya. Tetapi saat ini saya akan membuang seluruh harga diri saya untuk meminta dukungan politik kalian semua untuk mengakui aku sebagai negara yang merdeka."

Setelah itu, banyak sekali negara – Khususnya negara-negara islam – bertepuk tangan atas pidato singkat Indonesia yang sedikit membuka pintu hati mereka untuk sadar jika seluruh negara berhak atas kemerdekaannya.

Termasuk Canada, dia memang bukanlah negara yang menjajah negara lain – Dia malah korban penjajahan – maka dari itu ia bisa mengerti perasaan Indonesia. Maka dari itu, ia akan membantu negara tersebut hingga mencapai kemerdekaan yang sesungguhnya.

Mata violetnya memandang seseorang yang masih duduk diam seraya menutup kedua matanya, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara tepuk tangan dan selamat dari para negara lain.

Padahal ada seseorang yang serupa – Tapi tak sama – dengannya tengah berdiri seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam kepada Indonesia yang malah tertawa garing karena gugup diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sudah sangat terlihat, nation berambut jabrik itu masih belum mengakui kemerdekaan Indonesia.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Indonesia, sekarang kau harus menemui Kanada di ruangan sebelah barat. Lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan kepada negara lain ya."

"Siap pak!" Indonesia tersenyum yakin lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang UN sebelah barat, yang memang sudah di persiapkan untuk pertemuannya dengan teman-teman barunya.

Indonesia menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Semoga saja negara yang akan di temuinya tidak aneh-aneh tingkahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan menutupnya kembali, terlihat olehnya ruangan masih tampak kosong, hanya ada berderet-deret kursi dan juga meja yang ia lihat.

Padahal ia sudah 'Menelatkan' diri loh, apa negara yang akan ia jumpai ini lebih 'Ngaret' dari pada dia ya? Kalau benar, mungkin ia bisa tertawa bangga sekarang.

"Anu.."

Ia memincingkan matanya, mendadak bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri entah mengapa, padahal jika memang ada makhluk halus di sekitarnya, ia masih bisa melihatnya. Lah kalau sekarang ini, bahkan ia tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Hanya rasa merinding yang mendera dirinya.

"Saya disini..."

Suara lirih itu membuat Indonesia semakin waspada, apa mungkin setan jenis ini sangat tinggi sekali ilmunya hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa menaklukannya? Wah... wah.. wah... sebuah tantangan untuknya.

"Indonesia... Saya di belakang anda..."

Wanita itu pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang pemuda berambut pirang coklat muda dengan mata violet yang terbingkai oleh kacamata, kedua tangannya tengah memeluk sebuah beruang putih.

"Kau..."

Canada melukiskan senyumnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, saya-"

"Gimana sih pak bos ini! Si Amerika mah sudah aku temuin kemarin-kemarin, ngapain nemuin hero pe'a itu lagi sihh?!" sahut Indonesia kesal seraya berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan keras.

Canada pun lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut seraya memandang pintu malang korban kesalahpahaman. Beberapa menit kemudian, Indonesia pun kembali seraya tersenyum cengesan kepadanya.

"Hehehehehe aku minta maaf hehehehhe, habis kalian berdua mirip banget sihh hehehehe..." ujarnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa kok..." perkataan Canada yang seperti itu semakin membuat Indonesia merasa tidak enak, pasalnya kan baru kali ini mereka saling bertemu empat mata, kok ya dia memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk sekali.

"Baiklah..." wanita berkulit sawo matang itu memantapkan dirinya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Kita mulai dari awal saja ya. Perkenalkan nama saya Republik Indonesia, anda bisa memanggil saya Indonesia saja."

Canada pun menyambut uluran tangan Indonesia, "Saya Dominion of Canada, anda bisa memanggil saya Kanada saja. Salam kenal Indonesia.."

"Ah... terima kasih karena telah mendukung kemerdekaan saya. Sangat sulit sekali mendapat pengakuan tersebut dari negara Eropa-Amerika, saya benar-benar berterima kasih..." ujar Indonesia tulus.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sudah sepatutnya saya membantu negara-negara yang baru merdeka seperti anda. Saya akan selalu mendukung dan membantu anda. Jadi saya berniat membuka kedutaan di wilayah anda."

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang, Indonesia pun mengangguk senang. "Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Saya pun juga akan membuka keduataan di wilayah anda jika anda berkenan."

"Tentu saja.." ujar Canada ramah.

...dan itulah pertama kali Indonesia dan Canada bertemu secara langsung dan menjalin ikatan pertemanan.

.

.

.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

******)()()()()()()()(******

"Ah... kau mengirimkannya lagi..." Canada tersenyum saat melihat aneka bunga tulip berjejeran di taman kota di Ottawa, hal yang selalu ia lihat setiap tahunnya.

"Hm..." seorang lelaki bertubuh besar mengehembuskan asap rokok dari cerutu di tangannya, "Akan selalu aku kirimkan sampai dunia ini tamat." Jawabnya tegas.

"Thank you..." ujar lelaki transparan tersebut seraya menghampiri lelaki berambut pirang jabrik tersebut, "Mau bertandang ke rumah sebentar?"

Lelaki terebut menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan langsung pergi ke suatu tempat, dan tidak ada waktu lagi." Ujarnya.

Canada yang mengerti pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah aku mengerti, aku titip salam kepadanya juga ya."

Lelaki jabrik itu memincingkan matanya, "Hah? Seperti kau tahu saja aku akan kemana."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, banyak sekali negara yang dekat dengannya bertandang ke negaranya. Aku yakin kau juga tidak akan ketinggalan, ada wargamu yang terluka juga kan?" Canada tidak mungkin percaya diri berkata seperti ini jika memang hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

"Kau tidak ikut ke sana? Kita bisa ke sana bersama-sama." Lelaki jabrik itu tidak bisa mengelak lagi dan lebih memilih jujur saja.

Canada menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan kesana esok hari, masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Dia memang terlihat sangat tegar sekali, hingga aku tidak percaya ada kejadian itu di rumahnya. Kau harus mentraktirnya banyak Nether..." ujarnya sedikit bercanda.

...dan orang yang di panggil 'Nether' kini hanya mendengus tak suka, "Tidak akan aku biarkan dia menghabiskan uangku."

Lelaki maniak uang ini memang akan tetap selalu mencintai uang dari pada orang lain sekalipun. Bahkan kedua adiknya saja sangat takut jika berniat meminjam uang kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Nether pun pergi bersama rombongan pembawa tulip, tetapi bedanya rombongan pembawa tulip itu akan terbang kembali menuju ke Belanda, sedangkan Nether sendiri akan terbang menuju ke suatu tempat yang pasti kalian sendiri sudah mengerti.

Canada melepas kepergian Nether dengan lambaian tangan.

Tidak pernah ia sangka hubungan kedua negara yang dahulu benar-benar sangatlah buruk tersebut menjadi akrab seperti sekarang, dalam hitungan tahun yang bagi nation seperti dia sangatlah cepat.

Bahkan hubungan antara mantan motherlandnya dengan saudaranya itu bisa kembali akrab – dan co cweettt – membutuhkan waktu beratus-ratus tahun.

Lagi-lagi ia terkagum dengan sifat Indonesia yang baginya sangat pemaaf sekali. Sekarang wanita tomboy itu sudah menganggap Japan sebagai kakaknya sendiri – dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, bukan karena propaganda seperti dahulu –dan juga Nether sebagai teman baiknya.

YawalaupunNetherngareplebihsih,masakenafrinedszoneterussehhh

Banyal hal yang Canada tahu tentang Indonesia dari negara lain, yah karena dia pun bukan negara sahabat yang dekat sekali dengan negara zamrud khatulistiwa tersebut. Ia pun akan berbincang – Yah kalau dia disadari sih – dengan negara yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya jika ada kepentingan. Jika persoalan di luar kenegaraan pun, mereka berdua jarang berbicang.

Ah Canada ingat, terakhir kali mereka berbincang ringan – Yang sebelumnya mereka membicarakan kerja sama – saat ia mengenalkan Bos barunya kepada Indonesia dan presidennya.

.

.

"Kita ada jadwal bertemu dengan pihak delegai Indonesia langsung, aku akan berbincang dengan presiden Indonesia di tempat pertemuan, kau bisa berbicara kerja sama negara kita dengan Indonesia di tempat yang lebih santai ya." Canada menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan sang bos barunya.

Ia memandang kepergian sang Perdana Menteri bersama anak buahnya menuju ke tempat pertemuan yang lebih formal, melihat bos barunya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus pundung.

Coba lihat di sosmed, dan ketik saja kata 'Perdana Menteri Kanada' maka akan muncul pemberitahuan yang sangat di luar dugaannya. Dunia – Khususnya kaum Hawa – tengah mengangumi ketampanan bos baru yang masih cukup muda tersebut.

Nama 'KANADA' dan 'TAMPAN' akan selalu bersanding dan membuatnya sangat dikenal banyak orang, orang awam tidak lagi menganggapnya negara bagian Amerika Serikat dan ia pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai lepas dari julukan 'Invisible Country'

Tetapi...

"Hah Kanada? Negara mana tuh?"

"Kanada itu yang PM nya muda plus ganteng itu ya? Jadi PM nya itu namanya Kanada atau..."

"Yang gua tahu, Kanada itu tempatnya si JB memble itu dan aku benci tuh bocah, jadi gua juga benci Kanada."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

...tetap saja dia terus di lupakan.

Canada memandang wanita di hadapannya yang tengah tertawa ngakak selebar kuda menguap. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, yang pasti ia merasa ingin mencemplungkan dirinya di empang terdekat dan menghilang selamanya.

"Terus.. terus... lihat ini nih... Parah banget lu di benci karena artismu hahahahaha, aku baca di web poling negara yang di benci dan namamu ada karena bocah kecepetan dewasa itu wkwkwkwkwk."

Lelaki beramut pirang itu hanya tersenyum garing dan masih tetap sama setelah Indonesia men-trun off-kan laptopnya.

"Jangan tersinggung ya, aku memang sengaja menunjukkannya kepadamu, ya karena... Aku sedikit merasa demikian.." ucapan riang Indonesia mendadak melirih. Mata hitam kecoklatannya meredup.

Canada tahu maksud dari perkataan Indonesia, negara tersebut masih tersinggung dengan ucapan salah satu warganya tentang negara kepulauan tersebut, ia pun saat itu sudah meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Indonesia (Dan seperti Indonesia biasanya, negara tersebut langsung memaafkan)

Tetap saja, ia pun masih merasa tidak enak.

"Hah..." Indonesia mengangkat kepalanya lagi lalu meminum teh miliknya, "Maaf aku mengungkitnya lagi, jadi mari kita mengobrol biasa saja, urusan negara biar bos kita saja yang mengurus. Aku malas sekalii~" ujarnya seraya merenggangkan badannya.

"Umm... Indonesia... bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal?" akhirnya Canada pun angkat bicara.

"Ya?"

"Katakan apapun, yang kau ketahui tentangku... sebagai seorang Matthew William. Kau tidak tahu itu siapa? Itu nama manusiaku." Lanjutnya dengan gugup. Ia tahu jika Indonesia adalah seseorang yang akan berbicara apapun tanpa memikirkan hal yang lain.

Indonesia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, aku yakin jika dari segi negara, kau pasti tahu Kanada itu seperti apa. Aku – Sebagai Manusia – hanya ingin berteman lebih dekat dengan Indonesia.."

"Kirana."

"Hah?"

"Jika kau ingin mengenalku sebagai seorang manusia, kau juga harus memanggilku Kirana, itu nama manusiaku. Kakek Majapahit yang memberiku nama tersebut."

Canada menganggukkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Majapahit karena nama tersebut sudah sangat terkenal di dunia.

"Baiklah... Setelah aku memberi tahu apa yang aku tahu tentang Matthew, kau juga harus memberitahu aku tentang apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Kirana ya?"

Disini saja sudah sangat terlihat, negara berkulit sawo matang ini sangatlah ramah sekali dengan orang lain. Dengan mudahnya wanita itu menerima permintaannya untuk lebih dekat satu sama lain sebagai seorang manusia.

Indonesia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, "Kau... sangat pendiam sekali. Suaramu sangat pelan hingga aku merasa jika kau tidak berbicara sama sekali. Apa yang membuatmu sangat pendiam sekali?"

"Ah?" Canada jadi gugup sekali di beri pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa suaranya sangat pelan sekali, "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin itu terjadi karena aku selalu menjadi orang yang terlupakan."

"...dan itu mempengaruhi suaramu juga?"

"Mungkin."

Wanita berambut hitam ekor kuda tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu... Aku sangat penasaran sekali walaupun sudah mengenal kalian berdua lama."

'Kalian berdua? Siapa?' batin Canada tak mengerti.

"Kau dan merica itu saudara kembar ya? Sumpah kalian mirip banget, jujur saja aku juga sering salah memanggil Romano sebagai Italia, ya walaupun memang benar sih, tapi Italia yang sesungguhnya yang satunya lagi kan. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama saat melihatmu."

Pertanyaan seperti ini lagi. Canada juga sudah mengira pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari pikiran Indonesia. Tetapi tak apa sih, namanya aja penasaran.

"Entah kami berdua kembar atau tidak, tetapi yang pasti kami bersaudara. Yah, bersaudara... Tetapi aku berbeda dengan Amerika, aku tetap seorang Canada. Jangan samakan aku lagi dengannya..." pinta Canada dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Hahaha aku mengerti, kau dan dia memang berbeda kok. Walaupun aku memang sering berbincang dengannya, tetapi berbincang denganmu walaupun sekali-kali saja sudah sangat nyaman untukku." Balas Indonesia seraya tertawa kecil. Ia mengaduk-aduk teh panas di hadapannya lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa akrab dengan semua negara apapun sifat mereka, tetapi kadang kala mereka lah yang menolak sikapku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Kalau aku masih kalah pengalaman dengan mereka, bahkan aku merasa kalah telak dengan ketiga adikku. Tapi aku... Tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu.."

Eh, ini Indonesia sedang curhat sama dia?

Canada memandang Indonesia yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya bergumam tidak jelas. Wanita itu tengah berpangku tangan seraya meminum tehnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Tidak ada anggunnya sama sekali, dan dia tidak malu dengan sikapnya itu.

Jika dirinya adalah England, mungkin saat ini lelaki beralis tebal itu sudah menceramahi Indonesia dengan segala tata cara meminum teh yang baik dan benar.

"Apa kau juga merasa begitu? Saat ini kau pasti tidak nyaman berada di dekatku. Kau pasti dekat denganku begini untuk memanfaatkan kebodohanku. Jadi, kau minta lahan yang mana? Kau bisa membodohiku sekarang.."

"Tidak!"

Canada tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia berteriak lantang seperti itu, bahkan hampir seluruh pengunjung kafe sontak memandangnya heran.

Tak terkecuali Indonesia.

"Aku tahu jika salah satu perusahaan swasta ku ada yang menguasai tanahmu... Tapi bukan itu tujuanku untuk berteman denganmu!" ujarnya sedikit meninggi.

Indonesia mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya. Eh, apa dia baru dapat jackpot hari ini? Kanada yang ini lohh... Sedang berteriak!

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamamu, entah sebagai nation atau manusia. Walaupun kita tidak dekat, tetapi saat seperti inilah yang aku tunggu. Sebenarnya, seluruh negara lah yang merasa iri kepadamu, tidak terkecuali aku! Aku kagum kepadamu Kirana! Aku sangat kagum terhadap negaramu!"

Wanita berambut hitam itu memandang sang Canadian dengan pandangan tak percaya, mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari mulut sang Invisible Country merupakan hal yang spesial untuknya.

"Jadi..." Canada memelankan suaranya seperti semula, "Tetaplah menjadi Indonesia yang kami kenal. Abaikan saja perasaan egois mereka. Terkadang aku juga kesal dengan tingkah mereka.."

"..Tapi kau anggota G7 Loh.."

"Bukan berarti aku bersifat sama seperti mereka."

Indonesia memandang Canada sejenak, wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu tengah memerah, mungkin malu telah berteriak sekeras itu. Padahal jika dia seperti itu terus, mungkin julukan Invisible itu menghilang.

Tetapi kalau di pikir-pikir, melihat Canada yang seperti tadi, mengingatkannya pada...

"Astaga! Membayangkannya saja sudah imut sekalii!" Indonesia pun berteriak dengan gajenya. "Lain kali aku minta foto kalian berdua yaa!"

"Hah?" Canada benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Indonesia.

Indonesia mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya, "Lupakan saja.." ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya sudah memperhatikan aku segitunya, aku senang kau menyemangatiku seperti itu. Coba saja kau selalu berkata sekeras itu setiap harinya, mungkin semua orang... Akan semakin mengira kau Amerika Hahahahahahaha!" dan Indonesia pun sukses tertawa dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Wajah Canada pun memerah, bercampur antara kesal dan malu. "Indonesia!"

"Hahahaha! Maafkan akuu Matthew hahahahahaha!"

Hah... Entah mengapa dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah walaupun rasa kesal telah menghinggapi dirinya.

Tetapi biarlah, ia juga tahu jika Indonesia hanya bercanda saja. Kan memang wanita itu kalau berbicara tanpa di rem terlebih dahulu. Maklum... Maklum...

"Jika kau seperti itu terus, mungkin aku bisa-bisa menyukaimu..."

Dan wajah itu pun semakin memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini wajah Canada pun kembali memerah. Sudah berapa kali saya mengetik kata 'Memerah' di fic ini?

"Wah... Matthew datang yaa... Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang dulu~ Aku belum menyiapkan banyak makanan nih.."

Pertama kalinya ia melihat Indonesia mengenakan baju perempuan. Bukannya dia berpikir mesum atau menyukai Indonesia – Lagi pula dia tidak ingin mendapat deathglare dari Nether – Tetapi melihat Indonesia yang anggun sekali kini membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Masuklah, ada Nether di dalam. Ia sudah menginap dari dua hari yang lalu, sialan banget kan?"

Eh?

Memakai dress ala wanita.

Rambut yang biasanya di kuncir kuda itu kini tergerai.

Berantakan lagi.

Ada Nether di dalam...

Jangan-Jangan...

"Maafkan aku Kirana!"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan langsung menemui kedutaan saya. Maaf berkunjung pagi-pagi sekali."

"Loh? Aku sudah nyuruh Jaka pesen makanan nih.."

"Batalkan saja. Saya akan menemui anda nanti.."

..dan Canada pun langsung tancap gas pergi dari rumah sederhana milik Indonesia.

Indonesia sendiri pun hanya menggaruk rambutnya bingung lalu memasuki rumahnya kembali.

"Ada apa?"

"Kanada tadi dateng. Tapi habis itu dia pergi lagi dan meminta maaf... Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Hm.. Nggak tahu. Sudah, ayo lanjutin lagi."

"Oke!" Indonesia mengambil karet rambutnya yang terjatuh di lantai lalu memakainya kembali. "Pantas panas amat. Ayo bantu aku benerin genteng lagi!"

.

.

.

.

END

Ini seharusnya aku post berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tapi ya baru selesai sekarang jadi… Ya wes lah XD

Hehehehe... Maafkan gaya bahasa aneh saya. Campur-campur gitu kelihatannya, sumpah jujur saja saya memang males pakai bahasa yang baku. Otak saya malah jadi kaku.

Berniat review?


End file.
